It's All About Love
by rizweielf
Summary: <html><head></head>It's All About Love adalah kumpulan 4 FF twoshoot WonKyu bergenre Family & Fantasy, Supranatural & Romance, Romance & Angst, Friendship & Family / Prologue / *Maaf ga' bisa bikin summary / Genre dstiap chapter brubah ssuai FF twoshootnya/First twoshoot : After End</html>
1. Prologue

_**Hai, readers!  
><strong>_

_**Mumpung hri ini sya brulang tahun *(pamer mode on), sebagai hdiah sya akan apdet FF baru!**_

_**Nnnnngggggg... *(garuk2 kepala). Sebenarnya saya bingung gimana caranya ngejelasin tntang FF ini. Sya bkin ssuatu yang brbeda, ssuatu yg mdah-mdahan blum ada yg bkin diantara smua FF Wonkyu. "It's All About Love" ssuai jdulnya, ini adalah kmpulan FF yang mngisahkan cinta Wonkyu. Baik itu cinta antara spsang kkasih, Ayah dan Anak, Kakak dan Adik, dan persahabatan yang tntu aj Wonkyu adalah tokoh utamanya. Ssuai planing, d dsini bkal ada 4 FF. Dan stiap jdul trdiri dri 2 chapter, jdi bkal slesai d chapter 8. Genrenya...Nnnnggg ssuai yg readers thu, sya emg ska bkin Angst. jdi bkal ad stu crita yg genrenya Angst *Jgn marah ya hehehe. Sisanya bkal ad yg Fantasy, Family dan Friendship dan lain-lain *Nanti readers tau stelah Ffnya apdet. Dan jujur dua dri FF ini trinspirasi dri Komik yg prnah sya bca lho, tpi sudah sya modifikasiny disana-sini.**_

_**Dan sprti biasa, sya slalu nyantumin prolog atau juga kdang2 pngenalan krakter. Dan kali ini sya cma mau ksih summary dri 4 crita yg bkal ada d kumpulan FF ini. Oke lngsung aj! Check it out!**_

.

.

.

.

**Tittle :** Closer

**Genre :** Friendship, Familyship.

**Main Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

**Other Cast :**

Kim Kibum

Lee Donghae

Park Jungsoo / Leeteuk

etc

**Summary :**

Hubungan persaudaraan tidak hanya antara saudara kandung, begitulah yang dirasakan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Mereka hanya tetangga tapi sangat dekat dan saling mengerti satu sama lain. Siwon selalu menyiapkan makan malam untuk Kyuhyun karena Bibinya―Leeteuk selalu pulang larut malam dan melakukan sering melakukan pekerjaan keluar negeri. Banyak orang yang salah mengira hubungan mereka. Mereka menyangkal itu...tapi mereka sendiri tidak tahu, bagaimana...perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

.

**Tittle :** After End

**Genre :** Romance, Angst.

**Main Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

**Other Cast :**

Cho Heechul

Etc

**Summary :**

Mereka jatuh cinta sejak pandangan pertama. Menikah diusia muda dan mengharapkan kehidupan yang bahagia. Semua berubah ketika tragedi bertubi-tubi menimpa mereka yang membuat Siwon harus semakin dewasa. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dalam dunia semu yang dibuatnya. Hingga tragedi kembali terjadi dalam hidupnya, Kyuhyun hendak meninggalkannya untuk selamanya...

.

.

.

.

**Tittle :** My Serenade

**Genre :** Family, Fantasy

**Main Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun / Kim Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Other Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Henry Lau

Etc

**Summary :**

Kyuhyun berumur 17 tahun ketika Ibunya membawanya kembali ke Korea. Ia yang sangat mahir bermain _cello _kemudian kuliah di Kyunghee University, jurusan musik. Kyuhyun selalu berlatih di sebuah ruang musik yang di anggap berhantu. Tapi bukannya bertemu hantu, dia bertemu seorang pemuda tampan bernama Choi Siwon. Mereka menjadi sangat dekat, sebelum kemudian Kyuhyun menemukan kejanggalan dari seorang Siwon.

.

.

.

.

**Tittle :** Phantasm

**Genre :** Romance, Supranatural

**Main Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Other Cast :

Cho Kibum

Lee Donghae

Etc

**Summary :**

Kibum dan Kyuhyun adalah saudara kembar. Berbeda dengan kembar lainnya, salah satu dari mereka―Kyuhyun bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat orang lain, perasaan negatif seseorang dalam bentuk monster. Karena kemampuannya itu, ia selalu merasa ketakutan. Tapi semua berubah ketika ia bertemu Choi Siwon, orang yang tidak memiliki perasaan negatif.

.

.

.

.

_**Nah, gimana readers? Ada yg trtarik bca kmpulan FF ini? Tlg d review ya! krna sya mau mmnta pndapat readers semua untuk mmilih FF mna yg hrus sya apdet dlu. Closer? After End? My Serenade? Phantasm? Readers lah yg mnentukan oke!**_

_**Ps : Oh ya, ad sseorang yg udah sya jnjiin apdet FF Fly to The Sky hri ini. Awalnya sya mau apdet brtepatan dg ultah sya, tpi sya lgi bner2 apes hri ini. Sya drjain hbis-hbisan sma temen kmpus. Mian saeng, jeongmal mianhae :'( Sya jnji bsok apdet kok...  
><strong>_

_**Maaf jg utk smua readers yg udah mnunggu. Maaf atas ktrlambatan apdetnya :(**_


	2. After End Chapter 1

**Tittle : **After End

**Genre : **Romance, Angst

**Main Cast : **

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

**Summary :**

Mereka jatuh cinta sejak pandangan pertama. Menikah diusia muda dan mengharapkan kehidupan yang bahagia. Tapi semua berubah ketika tragedi bertubi-tubi menimpa mereka yang membuat Siwon harus semakin dewasa. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dalam dunia semu yang dibuatnya. Hingga tragedi kembali terjadi dalam hidupnya, Kyuhyun meninggalkan Siwon untuk selamanya...

(_Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata *tapi tidak semirip aslinya)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2014

.

**Author POV**

"Catat kematiannya. Choi Kyuhyun, meninggal pukul tujuh lewat sepuluh menit. Penyebab kematian, pendarahan otak dan benturan keras di bagian dada."

Choi Siwon merasa dunianya terhenti sesaat ketika mendengar pernyataan dokter yang bagaikan pukulan palu di persidangan. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan dadanya terasa sesak, seakan ditimpa batu besar. Matanya terpaku melihat pemandangan didepannya, dokter dan dua orang perawat perlahan melepaskan semua alat penopang kehidupan yang baru istrinya pakai sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

"H-hah...K-kyu..." lihatlah Siwon, mengucapkan sepatah katapun terasa sulit sekarang.

Waktu yang tadi terasa berhenti, kini telah kembali berjalan. Kenyataan yang bagaikan mimpi buruk di depannya itu hanya mampu ia saksikan, tanpa mampu ia hentikan. Semua orang di ruang _Emergency_ yang melihatnya saat ini pasti mengasihaninya, melihat tubuhnya yang penuh keringat dan noda darah yang masih segar melekat di kemeja birunya.

Disaat seperti itu, dua orang paruh baya masuk. Cho Hankyung dan Cho Heechul―orang tua Kyuhyun, merasa nyawa mereka lepas dari tubuh ketika melihat pemandangan yang Siwon lihat. Heechul merasa tidak sanggup berdiri dan lemas saat itu juga, wanita paruh baya itu mulai meneteskan airmatanya. Dunia terasa runtuh untuknya. Hankyung menahan tubuh lemas istrinya dan membawa Heechul mendekat pada tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah kehilangan nyawa beberapa saat lalu.

"_A...a...A-adeul..._Ky-Kyunie-_ah..._" panggil Heechul tersendat-sendat. Setelah selesai melepas semua peralatan di tubuh Kyuhyun, semua orang berpakaian putih itu perlahan mundur. Memberi ruang pada orang yang ditinggalkan oleh pasien, bersama anggota keluarga yang mereka cintai untuk terakhir kalinya.

Dan begitu melihat dengan wajah Kyuhyun dengan jelas, tangis Heechul pecah. Ia meraung dengan keras ketika melihat tubuh penuh luka dan darah putra tunggalnya. Hankyung juga tak mampu menahan tangisnya, ia menggenggam tangan dingin Kyuhyun. Mengelusnya perlahan, berharap tidak akan membuat kulit putranya yang tampak rapuh, terluka lagi.

Sementara itu, pemuda yang melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun merenggang nyawa hingga menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, hanya berdiri di tempatnya tadi. Matanya tampak kosong melihat kearah yang sama, namun tetes air mata jatuh tanpa ia sadari dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Dia berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi sekarang, kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun meninggal karena dia. Karena kelalaiannya...

.

.

**WK**

_**Ketika kau mencintai seseorang, kau akan lupa dunia tempat kau hidup, tanah yang kau pijak, dan langit yang melindungimu. Tetapi ketika kau kehilangannya, kau baru akan ingat semuanya. Dan menyadari betapa menyedihkannya dirimu sesungguhnya...**_

**WK**

.

.

**Flashback**

2010

.

"Ayo, datang ke Sunshine's House~. Kami menjual keramik lukis. Anda bisa memesan lukisan wajah anda dan kekasih! Kami memberikan promo natal. Diskon 20% untuk pembelian sepasang keramik lukis dengan berbagai jenis~"

Siwon sedang berjalan-jalan di daerah _Dongdaemun_ ketika seorang gadis di depan sebuah toko memberikan selebaran. Ia hanya menerima selebaran itu, tanpa melihat isinya. Ia sudah tahu apa isi selebaran itu hanya dengan mendengar promosi gadis itu. Dia hanya melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke saku mantel birunya.

Natal sebentar lagi datang, salju mulai turun dan suhu udara mulai dibawah nol derajat _celcius_. Dan entah kenapa Siwon merasa sah-sah saja jika ia berjalan kaki tanpa menaiki mobil _Sport_ mewahnya dan memilih untuk bersempit-sempitan di dalam bis. Dan bahkan berjalan di daerah _Dongdaemun_ dari pada pergi ke jalanan pusat _Apgujeong_ dan _Gangnam_ yang tentu saja dipenuhi toko-toko yang menyediakan barang-barang berkelas. Pemuda itu berjalan sendirian setelah menyelesaikan les sorenya, persiapan untuk Ujian masuk Universitas.

"Sepertinya lumayan..." gumamnya ketika melihat kearah toko yang bernama Sunshine's House itu. Beberapa keramik dengan berbagai jenis di pajang di jendela besar toko bergaya klasik dengan aksesoris natal.

Dan Siwon tertarik ketika melihat sebuah yang di pajang agak disudut jendela. Berbeda dari keramik-keramik lain yang dipajang berpasangan, mug itu hanya ada satu. Dan lebih menariknya lagi, mug itu bergambar seorang pemuda yang duduk dengan sesuatu yang ia genggam ditangannya. Entah apa itu, Siwon tidak tahu. Tapi itulah yang membuat ia penasaran. Sangat mengherankan melihat ada barang yang dipajang di etalase tapi tidak berkaitan dengan natal.

Siwon pun segera masuk ke dalam toko itu, mendekati mug itu. Dia baru akan menyentuhnya ketika terdengar suara yang mengejutkannya.

"Anda tertarik dengan mug itu, tuan?"

Siwon segera menoleh dan tiba-tiba saja ia membeku ditempat. Matanya tidak berkedip sama sekali melihat seseorang di depannya. Lebih tepatnya melihat sepasang iris karamel yang juga menatapnya.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Aneh, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk bicara. Dan tanpa Siwon ketahui, pemuda pemilik iris karamel itu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Matanya tak berkedip melihat iris kelam itu.

Satu kalimat yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan mereka sekarang yang tidak mereka sadari itu apa. Kalimat itu adalah : "_Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama..."_

"A-aku mau membeli yang ini. Tolong di b-bungkus." jawab Siwon tergagap, dia gugup.

Pemuda berparas manis itu mengangguk paham, sedikit menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang kini merona malu. Ia segera mengambilkan mug yang Siwon inginkan dan pergi untuk membungkusnya.

Dan Siwon masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, dan matanya masih melihat kearah yang sama. Kearah pemuda itu, seseorang yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Pemuda dengan iris karamel yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan...

.

.

.

**WK**

_**It matters not who you love, where you love, why you love, when you love or how you love, it matters only that you love (John Lennon)**_

**WK**

.

.

.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan..."

Siwon hanya mengangguk singkat ketika _coffee latte_ yang ia pesan tiba. Setelah pelayan yang mengantar pesanannya itu pergi, pandangan beralih keluar jendela. Bukan melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan. Tapi melihat kearah toko yang tepat berseberangan dengan kafe tempat ia berada sekarang.

Sudah lima hari berlalu, sejak ia pertemuannya dengan pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya itu. Setiap pukul 3 sore, Siwon akan datang ke kafe ini, memperhatikan Kyuhyun―ia sudah berhasil mengetahui nama pemilik iris karamel itu. Beberapa orang di daerah pertokoan di _Dongdaemun_ ini mengenalnya. Cho Kyuhyun, pekerja paruh waktu di Sunshine's Shop yang tak lain milik orang tuanya sendiri. Bagaimana Siwon tahu? Well, dia sering mendengar nama Kyuhyun yang dipanggil oleh Ibunya yang menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu.

Kyuhyun akan bekerja mulai dari pukul 3 sore sampai jam 9 malam. Dan selama itu juga Siwon akan duduk di kafe ini, di kursi yang sama, dekat jendela yang menghadap langsung kearah _Sunshine's Shop_, melihat Kyuhyun yang mondar-mandir melayani pembeli ataupun ketika Kyuhyun sedang mengelap kaca toko yang berembun karena salju.

Siwon seperti penguntit. Ya, meskipun ia tidak mau mengakuinya tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya. Dia bukan terobesi, hanya saja akan gelisah jika tidak melihat pemuda itu setiap harinya. Sejak melihat iris karamel yang seolah memabukkan itu, Siwon merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang dan perasaan senang selalu menghampirinya. Entah apa perasaan yang menggelitik aneh di dadanya ini. Tapi yang pasti, ia menikmatinya...

"Memperhatikan Kyuhyun lagi, tuan?"

Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh, melihat seorang pemuda yang tadi mengantar pesanannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah yang memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya, kemudian duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Siwon.

"Anda pasti sudah tahu namanya, Cho Kyuhyun. Dia sangat manis, bukan? Semua orang di daerah ini mengenalnya. Kyuhyun si manis, Kyuhyun si pelukis, Kyuhyun si pintar, dan hmmm...Kyuhyun si jahil." kata pemuda itu.

Siwon diam beberapa saat, melihat kearah nametag yang ada di baju pemuda itu, Lee Sungmin. Dengan ragu Siwon berkata, "Kenapa...kau memberitahukan ini padaku?"

Sungmin mengidikkan bahunya, "_Molla, _mungkin karena aku sering melihat anda datang di jam yang sama dengan jam kerja Kyuhyun. Dan akan pulang ketika Kyuhyun selesai bekerja. Dan anda selalu duduk disini, melihat kearah yang sama. Itu sebabnya aku selalu berusaha mengosongkan kursi ini agar ketika anda sampai, anda akan duduk disini." jawabnya jujur.

"Kau tidak menganggapku aneh? Apa aku...tidak terlihat seperti penguntit?" tanya Siwon. Heran karena Sungmin mau repot-repot melakukan itu.

"Apa anda merasa seperti seorang penguntit? Tentu tidak, kan?" tanya Sungmin sambil terkekeh. "Apa anda tidak mengetahuinya? Apa yang anda lakukan sekarang...adalah karena hati anda." lanjutnya.

Sungmin akhirnya tertawa melihat ekspresi bingung yang Siwon perlihatkan. Sepertinya pemuda ini benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Setelah tawanya mereda, ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Cinta, itu adalah cinta. Sejak pertama kali anda melihatnya, itu adalah cinta..."

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Jantung Siwon berdegup kencang ketika Sungmin mengatakan itu. Otaknya berusaha mencerna semuanya. Pandangan pemuda itu beralih kearah jendela lagi, melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum melayani pelanggan. Dan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat Siwon yang terpaku melihat kearah Kyuhyun. "Anda benar-benar mencintainya..."

Dan tanpa Sungmin ketahui, Kyuhyun melihat kearah Siwon sekilas. Wajahnya yang langsung merona membuatnya menunduk untuk menutupinya. Ia berbalik dan sebelah tangannya berada di dadanya, merasakan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Tapi berbeda dari Siwon yang lamban untuk menyadari perasaannya, Kyuhyun lebih cepat mengetahuinya. _Love at first sight, that's it..._

.

.

.

**WK**

_**Cinta itu seperti pelangi, dimana masing-masing warna akan mengalir. Merah sama seperti jantung yang berdetak. Orange sangat lucu dan manis. Kuning adalah sinar matahari yang menyinari hati. Hijau, kebahagiaan dan kegembiraan. Ungu adalah warna cinta. Masing-masing warna datang dengan senyum manis yang tidak terlupakan...**_

**WK**

.

.

.

"Sungmin _hyung, _apa-apaan ini? Aku kan tidak bekerja di kafe ini. Kenapa aku yang disuruh mengambilnya!?"

"_Aish, _turuti saja perkataanku. Bukankah ini bagus? Kau bisa bicara dengan Kyuhyun. Mau sampai kapan kau hanya duduk disini tanpa melakukan apapun. Apa kau mau Kyuhyun malah mencintai orang lain? Kau tahu, Kyuhyun itu punya banyak penggemar. Lagipula kau itu masih anak SMA, turuti saja perkataan _hyung_ ini."

Tiga hari berlalu, Siwon menjadi akrab dengan Sungmin. Dan sore ini, Siwon baru saja tiba di kafe ketika Sungmin dengan seenaknya menyuruhnya mengambil beberapa mug lukis yang dipesan dari Sunshine's Shop. Tentu saja Siwon menolak, dia belum punya keberanian untuk berada sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Jantungnya terasa akan lepas jika itu terjadi. Tapi bukan Sungmin jika dia tidak bisa meyakinkan Siwon. Akhirnya Siwon mengangguk saja.

"Kau pasti bisa, Siwon-_ah_." kata Sungmin menyemangati.

"_HWAITING_ CHOI SIWON!" seru pegawai kafe yang lain. Siwon memang sudah akrab dengan semua orang di kafe berkat Sungmin, dan mengetahui perasaan Siwon berkat mulut Sungmin. Jadi ketika mereka mengatakan itu, Siwon tak dapat menahan senyumnya meskipun ia masih gugup.

Ia pun kemudian berjalan keluar dari kafe, menyebrang ke Sunshine's shop. Sungguh, jaraknya hanya beberapa puluh langkah. Tapi entah kenapa terasa melewati ribuan kilo mil, dan kecepatan jantung Siwon seperti mobil ferrari yang melaju kencang.

Dan disini dia sekarang, tepat di depan pintu. Siwon menarik napas panjang sebelum kemudian hendak membuka pintu ketika pintu sudah terbuka.

Clek!

Dan yang membukanya adalah pemilik iris karamel itu, Cho Kyuhyun.

Untuk kedua kalinya mata mereka bertemu, dan dunia mereka berhenti sesaat. Siwon merasakannya lagi. Perasaan yang sama seperti saat itu. Dan ia menyadari sesuatu bahwa setiap kali melihat iris karamel itu, dia akan selalu jatuh cinta. Seperti baru pertama kalinya...

Blush!

Semburat merah terlihat dikulit putih pucat Kyuhyun, membuat Siwon langsung tersadar dan tersenyum kikuk. Kedua tangannya terasa dingin karena gugup. Siwon mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan akhrinya berkata, "A-aku d-diminta Sungmin _hyung_ u-untuk mengambil mug yang ia pesan..."

"_E-eoh?_ _N-ne_, silahkan m-masuk. A-akan aku ambilkan." ujar Kyuhyun juga sama gugupnya dengan Siwon. Ia mempersilahkan Siwon masuk sebelum kemudian pergi mengambilkan mug yang dimaksud dan membungkusnya.

Sementara itu Siwon memperhatikan setiap gerakan pemuda itu. Dan ia akan berpaling ketika Kyuhyun tak sengaja melihat kearahnya, melihat kearah keramik-keramik yang disusun di rak. Pengunjung tidak ramai, hanya beberapa orang. Siwon pun leluasa melihat-lihat sambil sesekali melirik Kyuhyun. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang, tapi tidak seperti tadi.

"Ini pesanannya."

Siwon segera menoleh dan mengambil bungkusan dari tangan Kyuhyun, tak sengaja sedikit tersentuh dengan kulit halusnya itu. Membuat semburat merah lagi-lagi terlihat di wajahnya.

"_Kamsahamnida..._" ucap Siwon.

Dan dia baru akan berbalik pergi ketika Kyuhyun berkata, "A-pa anda suka dengan keramik yang saya buat?" Kyuhyun menunduk malu ketika mengatakan itu.

Siwon menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, tersenyum kikuk dan menjawab, "_N-ne,_ saya menyukainya. Sangat bagus..."

"Syukurlah...Aku sedikit khawatir jika anda tidak menyukainya. Mug itu lukisan pertamaku. Aku selalu memajangnya, tapi tidak ada yang pernah tertarik membelinya." ujar Kyuhyun pelan, kemudian wajahnya yang menunduk mulai terangkat. Iris karamel itu bertemu dengan Iris gelap Siwon.

Blush!

Wajah keduanya langsung memerah. Siwon menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah meski sama sekali tidak bisa ditutupi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum malu sebelum kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Cho Kyuhyun _imnida._" Dan mata pemuda itu tampak sangat cerah, "_Gomawo, _sudah membelinya..." lanjutnya.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Jantung Siwon serasa mau melompat karena senang. Pemuda itu akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan itu, merasakan halusnya kulit tangan Kyuhyun dan berkata, "C-Choi Siwon _imnida._" Dan sambil berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya, "A-aku tak pernah menyesal membeli mug yang i-indah itu. Jika Kyuhyun-_ssi_ mau...bolehkah anda membuat mug seperti itu lagi? D-dengan gambar a-apapun."

Kyuhyun cukup lama diam sebelum kemudian senyumnya merekah dan mengangguk. Tanpa sadar Siwon tak mampu menahan senyumnya. Hati keduanya berbunga-bunga.

Dan tanpa Siwon dan Kyuhyun ketahui, sorak sorai dari Sungmin dan para pegawai ketika melihat interaksi manis Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"_CHARANTA SIWON-AH!_~"

Dunia Siwon dan Kyuhyun berubah menjadi lebih indah...

.

.

.

**WK**

_**Ketika kau jatuh cinta harum bunga di musim semi terasa memabukkan**_

_**Ketika kau jatuh cinta udara terasa sejuk meski di musim panas**_

_**Ketika kau jatuh cinta daun maple yang menguning di musim gugur terasa indah**_

_**Ketika kau jatuh cinta salju yang dingin pun terasa hangat**_

_**Ketika kau jatuh cinta, kau menyadari bahwa kau akan bahagia**_

**WK**

.

.

.

**2011**

.

Salju turun perlahan, hiasan-hiasan khas natal telah menghiasi setiap sudut pertokoan di _Dongdaemun_. Kerlap-kerlip lampu dan alunan musik natal menjadi latar cerita seorang pemuda yang saat ini tengah beristirahat.

Cho Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan paruh waktunya di _Sunshine's Shop_. Cukup melelahkan karena banyak sekali pelanggan yang datang saat natal akan segera tiba. Kyuhyun harus kerja ekstra dalam membuat keramik ataupun melayani pelanggan. Kini pemuda itu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, duduk di depan jendela toko yang menghadap ke jalan. Dilihatnya kearah _Serenade,_ kafe yang berada diseberang jalan. Kafe itu sudah tutup, dan para pegawainya sedang beres-beres sebelum pulang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat pemuda yang sedang mengelap kaca besar kafe. Siwon sedang terlihat giat dengan pekerjaannya sebelum kemudian menyadari kalau Kyuhyun melihat kearahnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum senang dan melambaikan tangannya. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan dan juga melambaikan tangannya. Pemuda itu berbicara tanpa suara, memberi isyarat pada Siwon. '_Aku akan menunggumu, hyung._'

Siwon mengangguk dan juga memberi isyarat, '_Hyung tahu. Saranghae~_'

Blush!

Pipi Kyuhyun merona. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum malu sebelum kemudian memberi isyarat lagi, '_Jangan menggombal, cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu._'

Siwon mengangguk dan kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Kyuhyun pun akhirnya hanya memperhatikan pemuda yang dicintainya itu dalam diam, menikmati musik yang mengalun.

Pikirannya kembali ke masa lalu. Setahun berlalu sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun ingat bagaimana pemuda itu masuk ke dalam toko, matanya langsung tertuju pada mug yang terletak disudut jendela, mug pertama buatan Kyuhyun. Dan entah kenapa sejak itu, Kyuhyun selalu merasa penasaran dengan pemuda itu. Rasa penasarannya semakin besar ketika melihat Siwon selalu berkunjung ke _Serenade._ Duduk di kursi yang menghadap langsung ke jalan, membuat Kyuhyun selalu dapat melihat wajahnya. Jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang ketika melihat wajah pemuda yang kini sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama hampir sepuluh bulan.

"Kyunie, _Appa _sudah selesai. Apa kau akan pulang bersama, _Appa_?"

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh ke samping, Ayahnya―Cho Hankyung baru saja selesai membuat beberapa keramik di studio yang terletak di lantai dua. Pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat muda itu tersenyum pada putra tunggalnya.

"_Appa_ duluan saja, Kyunie akan mengecek beberapa keramik sebelum pulang." jawab Kyuhyun.

Hankyung tersenyum maklum, "Mengecek keramik atau menunggu Siwon?"

Blush!

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah malu mendengar perkataan Ayahnya itu. Ditutupinya dengan menggembungkan pipinya, memasang wajah kesal. Hankyung hanya terkekeh pelan dan mengelus pelan rambut Kyuhyun.

"_Appa_ pulang, _ne_? _Annyeong."_

"_Appa_ harus langsung pulang sebelum _Eomma_ mengomel." kata Kyuhyun sebelum kemudian Hankyung hanya tertawa dan keluar dari toko menuju rumah mereka yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari Shunshine's Shop.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum memperhatikan punggung ayahnya yang perlahan tak terlihat. Dan tak sadar, seseorang masuk perlahan dan memeluknya dari belakang. Kyuhyun reflek terkejut dan menoleh. Dan akhirnya terkekeh pelan menyadari bahwa Siwon lah yang memeluknya. Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, Kyuhyun mengelus perlahan tangan Siwon yang melingkar di lehernya. Wajahnya merona, merasakan hembusan napas kekasihnya itu.

"_Mianhae,_ aku membuat menunggu lama..." bisik Siwon.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, dan perlahan melepas pelukan Siwon. Pemuda itu berbalik dan memandang _due eyes_ yang sangat disukainya itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, "Aku sangat merindukanmu..." ucapnya pelan.

Mendengar itu Siwon langsung terkekeh pelan, mengelus pelan rambut coklat karamel itu dengan sayang. "Hei, kita baru terpisah selama delapan jam kurang. Dan kita bahkan bisa melihat wajah masing-masing dari jendela."

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya, tidak suka dengan jawaban Siwon. "Pokoknya aku merindukanmu!" omelnya.

Akhirnya Siwon mengalah, dibukanya bagian depan mantelnya membiarkan Kyuhyun memeluknya dan menghangatkan kekasihnya itu dalam pelukannya. "_Arraseo, nado bogoshipo..._"

Setelah cukup lama, Siwon melepas pelukan mereka. "Ayo kita pulang sekarang. _Eomma_mu akan mengomel jika aku tidak cepat-cepat mengembalikan anak 'gadisnya'―aaw!" ujarnya bercanda dan dapat cubitan gratis di pinggangnya.

Tapi akhirnya mereka berdua kemudian tertawa bersama. Kyuhyun pun bersiap pulang, mematikan lampu dan mengunci pintu Shunshine's Shop. Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil berpegangan tangan. Berlatarkan malam dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu khas natal, pasangan itu mengukir cerita cinta manis sepanjang perjalanan mereka.

.

.

.

**WK**

_**Cinta bukan tentang harta dan tahta**_

_**Cinta adalah tentang kesetiaan dan pengorbanan**_

_**Cinta adalah tentang keberanian dan kekuatan untuk menghadapi rintangan yang ada**_

**WK**

.

.

.

"Kau baru kembali darimana, Siwon?"

Siwon hanya menghela napas panjang ketika suara itu menginstrupsinya. Seberapa kalipun Siwon akan menghindar, dia akan tetap ketahuan. Choi Youngwoon―Ayahnya, akan selalu tahu gerak-gerik putranya. Rumah mewah yang besar ini tak akan mampu menyembunyikan suara sepatu Siwon yang berbunyi saat berjalan di lantai ruang tamu itu.

"Apa kau dari kafe lagi? Berapa kali harus _Abeoji_ katakan, berhenti melakukan hal-hal yang tidak sepatutnya kau lakukan! Kau ingin sebuah kafe? _Geurae,_ akan aku buatkan satu untukmu." kata Youngwoon dengan nada keras.

"Bukan itu yang aku inginkan! Biarkan aku melakukan apa yang aku inginkan!" Suara Siwon terdengar cukup tinggi.

Youngwoon terperangah sesaat ketika mendengar nada keras yang Siwon perlihatkan padanya. Pria paruh baya itu hampir naik pitam dan hendak mendekati Siwon ketika seorang wanita paruh baya mendekatinya, menahan lengannya dan memasang wajah memohon. Choi Jungsoo―istrinya, menahan Youngwoon untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu dengan kekerasan.

Jungsoo memandang Siwon, "Kau lelah, _adeul_? Pergilah ke kamarmu, _ne_?"

Siwon masih tampak sulit menutupi emosinya, tapi hanya mengangguk dan segera berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Kau itu pewaris _Hyundai Corp_, Choi Siwon! Kau tak akan bisa menghindarinya! Dan bersiaplah untuk pertunanganmu dengan putri dari _Park Hyatt Seoul Hotel_!" kata Youngwoon dengan nada keras, membuat Siwon menghentikan langkahnya sejenak sebelum kemudian kembali melangkah pergi.

Pemuda itu membuka pintu kamarnya dan membantingnya dengan keras. Tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya, menunggunya pulang sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

"_Hyungie,_ kau...dimarahi lagi?"

Siwon mengangguk lemah, emosinya meluap entah kemana ketika melihat mata sendu itu memandangnya. Choi Suho, anak laki-laki yang baru berusia empat belas tahun hanya menghela napas panjang melihat wajah kusut kakaknya. Diberinya kode agar Siwon mendekat dan duduk disampingnya. Siwon pun menurut.

"Apa kau mau kuberikan 'obat'?" tanya Suho sambil tersenyum.

Siwon mengangguk, dipeluknya sang adik dengan erat. 'Obat' yang Suho maksud adalah pelukan hangat. Sejak kecil, disaat Siwon merasa gelisah dan marah dengan kekangan yang dilakukan Ayahnya, Suho akan memberinya 'obat'. Pelukan adiknya itu selalu terasa hangat dan menenangkan hati Siwon.

Sambil mengelus pelan punggung kakaknya, Suho berbisik pelan, "Bagaimana harimu? Apa menyenangkan?"

Siwon mengangguk, "Hari ini pelanggan yang datang sangat banyak. Kyunie juga tampak sibuk melayani pelanggan. Kami hanya bisa bertemu saat pulang saja." ujarnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya dikeruk leher sang adik.

"Orang yang bernama Kyunie itu...pasti pemuda hebat seperti yang _hyung_ ceritakan. Dia mampu membuat _hyung_ berani menghadapi _Abeoji_." ujar Suho tersenyum, "Andai aku bisa bertemu langsung dengannya..." gumamnya kemudian.

Siwon yang mendengar ucapan sang adik tampak berkaca-kaca, "Kau pasti akan bisa bertemu dengannya, _baby su._ Jika kau sudah sembuh nanti, _hyung_ akan membawamu pergi ke Lotte World bersama Kyunie. Kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama..."

"_Jeongmal..._?" bisik Suho, matanya juga tampak berkaca-kaca. Siwon mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya, memandangi wajah adiknya dalam-dalam.

Suho sejak lahir memang sangat lemah. Awalnya Suho menderita penyakit jantung koroner seperti yang dialami neneknya. Tapi keadaan Suho lebih parah, ia mengalami _Hipertensi Paru-paru_ akibat komplikasi penyakitnya. Karena keadaannya itu, Suho tidak pernah keluar rumah. Naik turun tangga saja sudah membuatnya lelah, apalagi jika berada diluar rumah. Awalnya, Siwon juga ingin mengambil _homeschooling_ agar bisa bersama terus dengan sang adik. Tapi Suho memaksanya masuk sekolah biasa, menyuruhnya untuk selalu bergaul bersama teman-teman dan mengikuti ekstra kulikuler. Dan setiap pulang sekolah, Suho akan memintanya bercerita tentang bagaimana menyenangkannya sekolah. Bahkan sampai saat Siwon kuliah sekarang, Suho akan selalu memintanya bercerita. Tentang kuliahnya...dan Kyunie, kekasih Siwon. Sungguh, tak ada rahasia yang mampu Siwon tutupi dari adiknya. Suho adalah malaikat pelindungnya, tempat ia berkeluh kesah.

"_Ne, _karena itu izinkan _hyung_ untuk menceritakan tentang dirimu pada Kyunie. Dia pasti akan senang berkenalan denganmu." ujar Siwon.

Suho mengangguk, "Lakukanlah, aku tahu Kyunie _hyung_ orang yang baik." ujarnya pelan, tangannya menyentuh kedua tangan Siwon, "Bolehkah aku tidur disini...?" lanjutnya.

"Kau boleh melakukannya tanpa harus meminta, _baby_." jawab Siwon. Ia kemudian membantu Suho berbaring, menyelimuti sang adik dengan selimut hingga sebatas dada. Dikecupnya kening Suho perlahan. "_Hyung_ ingin mencuci muka sebentar, _ne_?"

Suho mengangguk. Siwon pun segera pergi menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Suho sendiri. Anak laki-laki itu memandang kearah samping, sebuah mug terletak di atas meja nakas. Suho sangat tahu apa arti mug itu bagi Siwon.

Suho tersenyum miris dan berkata, "...Dia pasti bisa melindungi _hyungie._ Karena hatinya seputih salju..."

.

.

.

**WK**

_**Cinta terkadang menimbulkan kesedihan**_

_**Cinta terkadang menimbulkan sakit di dada**_

_**Tapi...**_

_**Cinta terkadang mampu menyembuhkan**_

_**Cinta terkadang mampu memberi harapan**_

**WK**

.

.

.

"Kyunie, cepat tata piring-piring di atas meja. _Eomma_ sedang sibuk sekali! _Aigoo, _ini sudah jam 5. Tapi aku belum selesai memasak!"

Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah kusut ketika mendengar suara Ibunya yang berteriak dari arah dapur. Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas panjang mendengarnya sebelum menjawab, "_Ne, Eomma!_"

Diambilnya piring-piring yang sudah di taruh Ibunya di atas meja makan, menatanya dengan rapi. Keluarga besarnya dari Cina akan tiba hari ini. Ya, Ayahnya keturunan Korea-Cina. Kakek Kyuhyun adalah orang Korea dan neneknya adalah orang Cina. Sejak kakek meninggal, nenek kembali menetap di Cina. Ia tinggal bersama adik Ayahnya yang paling bungsu. Dan di momen natal yang spesial ini, seluruh keluarganya akan datang.

Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun senang karena sangat jarang ada momen seperti ini. Tapi, ia cukup kesal hari ini. Ia sudah beberapa kali berusaha menelpon Siwon dan mengirimnya pesan. Tapi sama sekali tak di balas. Kyuhyun sudah menelpon ke Sungmin, dan pemuda itu memberitahu kalau Siwon tidak masuk kerja. Bahkan Sungmin berpikir bahwa Siwon sedang bersama Kyuhyun karena ini adalah sehari sebelum natal. Biasanya pasangan kekasih akan pergi bersama saat ini.

"Aku sih mau juga begitu! Tapi sebenarnya kemana Choi bodoh itu!" keluh Kyuhyun sambil melakukan pekerjaannya. Tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui, Heechul berjalan kearah meja makan membawa makanan yang akan disajikan.

"Kyunie, berhenti mengomel. Kau menunggu kekasihmu? _Aish, Eomma_ tahu dia pasti hanya mempermainkanmu saja. Dia kan berwajah tampan, banyak gadis yang tentu terpikat dengannya." ujar Heechul santai, tak peduli dengan _deathglare_ yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan.

Kyuhyun mendecih kesal, "_Eomma _hanya iri saja padaku, kan? Aku masih muda, bisa mendapat pemuda tampan. Sedangkan _Eomma..._hahaha" sindir Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Kau berani sekali mengatai _Eomma_. Begini-begini aku ini mirip _Angelina Jolie!_" omel Heechul.

"Angelina Jolie tidak akan mau jika _Eomma_ mengatakan kalian mirip." ejek Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun!"

Sebelum terjadi perang, pintu rumah terbuka. Hankyung datang bersama Nenek dan Paman serta Bibi Kyuhyun, Zhoumi dan Henry. "Kami datang~" kata Hankyung ceria.

Tapi ia kemudian menatap bingung istri dan anaknya yang bertampang kusut. "Apa kalian bertengkar lagi? Hei, ini sudah suasana natal. Kita harus berbahagia." ujarnya.

"Chullie...Kyunie...Kenapa kalian menyambut kami dengan wajah seperti itu. Aku ingin pelukan." kata Nenek dengan wajah sedih.

Heechul akhirnya yang lebih dulu beranjak dan memeluk Ibu mertuanya. "_Mama,_ aku merindukanmu..." gumamnya.

Kyuhyun pun menyusul, memeluk sang nenek. "Kyunie juga rindu, _Halmeoni_."

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan setelah kemudian Zhoumi berdehem pelan, "Bolehkah kami duduk? Kalian menghalangi jalan." ujarnya dengan nada bercanda.

Mereka pun akhirnya melepas pelukan dan tertawa. "Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam yang lezat. _Mama_, aku sudah sangat hebat memasak sekarang." kata Heechul.

"Aku yang mengajarinya, _Mama._ Dia sudah lebih hebat dariku untuk memasak _Beijing Fried Rice_." ujar Hankyung kemudian merangkul bahu istrinya. Suasana hangat memenuhi rumah itu.

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum dan melihat wajah kedua orang tuanya, '_Aku ingin membangun keluarga bahagia seperti Eomma dan Appa...'_ batinnya.

_Kriiiing! Kriiing!_

Suara ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi, pemuda itu pun segera merogoh sakunya dan melihat nama penelpon yang tertera. Siwon _hyung_.

Kyuhyun benar-benar bersiap-siap akan marah pada Siwon dan mengangkat ponselnya. "Yak! Choi Siwon! Kenapa ponselmu tidak kau angkat sih! Aku sudah meng―"

"_K-kyunie..._"

Deg! Kyuhyun berhenti mengoceh ketika mendengar suara Siwon yang gemetar dan lirih. Perasaan tak enak langsung menyergap hatinya. Emosinya meluap begitu saja.

"_W-waegeurae h-hyung...?_" tanyanya.

Sejenak tak ada jawaban yang Kyuhyun dengar. Tapi Kyuhyun dapat mendengar tarikan napas Siwon yang terdengar berat dan dalam. "B-bisakah...kau kesini? _Hyung..._ada di depan Sunshine's Shop sekarang..."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Tunggulah disana sebentar. Aku akan segera kesana." jawabnya kemudian segera mematikan sambungan telepon itu. Tanpa berpikir apapun lagi selain Siwon, Kyuhyun segera mengambil kunci toko yang selalu tergantung di samping gantungan mantel. Dipakainya mantel miliknya dengan terburu-buru dan pergi keluar.

"Kyunie! Kau mau pergi kemana!?" teriak Heechul ketika melihat Kyuhyun pergi. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menjawab dan berlalu pergi.

_Siwon hyung...Siwon hyung...Siwon hyung..._

Nama itu selalu terlintas dibenaknya sekarang. Pemuda itu berlari secepat yang ia bisa diudara dingin dan salju-salju yang mulai turun perlahan. Dan pemuda itu tiba di depan toko dengan napas terengah-engah, mulutnya mengeluarkan asap putih tipis. Dilihatnya dengan jelas, Siwon terduduk di depan pintu toko. Pemuda yang amat dikenalnya―Sungmin juga berada disana, berbicara dengan Siwon.

"Jangan seperti ini Siwon-_ah_. _Jebal, _katakan sesuatu. Jangan membuatku khawatir..." kata Sungmin sambil mencengkram erat bahu Siwon yang sama sekali tidak merespon. Wajah pemuda itu tampak sembab dan pucat.

Kyuhyun pun segera mendekati keduanya, "Apa yang terjadi...? Siwon _hyung_?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. Tangannya menyentuh pipi Siwon yang sangat dingin. Sejenak mata itu tampak sangat kosong, tapi kemudian _due eyes_ itu melihat kearah Kyuhyun. Matanya mulai menyiratkan kesedihan yang amat mendalam.

"K-kyunie...ayo...kita menikah..." ucapnya pelan.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama terkejut mendengarnya. Sungmin yang lebih dulu tersadar dari perasaan terkejutnya segera menyadarkan Kyuhyun. "S-sebaiknya kita bawa Siwon masuk dulu Kyunie. Dia sudah cukup lama disini."

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya mengangguk. Segera diambilnya kunci toko, membukanya dengan tangan sedikit bergetar. Dibukanya pintu toko sementara Sungmin memapah Siwon masuk ke dalam. Kyuhyun menghidupkan lampu dan menyalakan pemanas ruangan ketika dilihatnya Sungmin sudah mendudukkan Siwon di kursi.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun, "Sebaiknya kalian bicara pelan-pelan. _Hyung _akan kembali ke kafe." ujarnya sebelum kemudian pergi.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil kursi, mendudukkan diri di depan Siwon. Pemuda itu meraih kedua tangan Siwon yang dingin, matanya menatap Siwon yang termenung diam.

"A-apa...terjadi sesuatu, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati. Pemuda itu sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Siwon saat ini.

Siwon pun akhirnya menatap Kyuhyun, napasnya terdengar berat dan matanya berkaca-kaca. "A-ada sesuatu yang harus _hyung_ katakan..." ucapnya lirih.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Siwon. Matanya meyakinkan, "Katakanlah..."

Siwon menarik napas dalam, setetes air mata kemudian jatuh diwajahnya."..._Hyung_ membutuhkanmu Kyunie. Bantu _hyung_...bantu _hyung..._bantu Suho..."

.

.

.

**WK**

_**Jatuh dan Sakit...**_

_**Kehilangan dan kesedihan...**_

_**Kau dapat merasakannya dalam perjalanan cinta...**_

_**Dan kau mampu melewatinya karena cinta...**_

_**Cinta adalah harapan terakhir untukmu...**_

**WK**

.

.

.

Natal adalah saat-saat yang paling ditunggu semua orang yang merayakan. Kebahagiaan mengalir dimalam penuh khidmat yang diberikan-Nya. Tapi ternyata, tak semua orang mampu merasakannya. Keluarga Choi ditimpa kemalangan yang luar biasa. Saat ini di Seoul Hospital, salah satu anggota keluarga Choi sedang berjuang antara hidup dan mati.

Suho terbaring lemah diruang ICU dengan selang oksigen yang terpasang dimulutnya, berbagai kabel juga terpasang ditubuhnya, menghubungkan dengan elektrograf dan alat-alat lainnya. Diluar ruang ICU itu tampak pasangan suami istri, Youngwoon dan Jungsoo duduk di kursi sambil terus mendoakan putranya yang sedang berjuang untuk hidup.

Jungsoo terus menangis sambil berdoa, sementara Youngwoon merangkul istrinya sambil terus juga memanjatkan doa. Pria paruh baya itu juga sama cemasnya dengan Jungsoo. Ia ingat betul bagaimana keadaan Suho yang berada dalam pelukan Siwon siang tadi dengan wajah yang putih seperti porselen, bibirnya membiru karena kekurangan oksigen. Tanpa basa-basi mereka segera membawa Suho ke rumah sakit. Ia langsung dinyatakan dalam kondisi kritis dan sekarang koma.

"_Abeoji...Eommoni..._" Siwon segera menoleh ketika mendengar suara Siwon yang memanggilnya. Pria itu menoleh dan mendapati Siwon berdiri di depannya dengan tangan yang menggenggam seorang pemuda. Youngwoon masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Youngwoon menatap Siwon, meminta penjelasan. Siwon pun menjawab, "Aku...akan menikah."

Deg!

Youngwoon langsung berdiri begitu mendengar perkataan Siwon. "M-mwo!?"

Jungsoo yang juga sama terkejutnya, tampak _shock_ dan mematung.

Siwon melirik Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sebelahnya, menggenggam erat tangan pemuda itu. "Aku...ingin menepati janjiku pada Suho. Dia ingin melihatku menikah..." ujarnya.

Youngwoon hendak menampar Siwon tapi ditahan oleh Jungsoo. "_Yeobo, ...hiks! geuman!_"

"Apa yang ada diotakmu Siwon! Adikmu sedang berjuang di dalam sana! Tapi kau malah melakukan hal gila ini!" teriak Youngwoon penuh emosi.

"Justru karena Suho sedang berjuang makanya aku juga harus berjuang! Aku...sedang berjuang demi cintaku untuk Suho!" jawab Siwon keras, namun air mata sudah mengalir dipipinya. Pemuda itu berusaha menahan isakannya. "_J-jebal..._Biarkan kali ini aku melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan! Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini! Aku muak dengan pengekanganmu atas nama _Hyundai Corp_!"

Youngwoon beberapa saat bungkam mendengar perkataan Siwon. Tapi ia kemudian berkata, "Aku...melakukannya demi kebaikanmu. Demi kebaikan Suho!"

"_Abeoji _tidak melakukannya untukku ataupun Suho! _Hyundai Corp_! _Abeoji_ adalah Ayah dari _Hyundai Corp_! _Abeoji_ hanya memikirkan kesuksesan _Hyundai_ Corp tanpa memikirkan kami!" teriak Siwon emosi. Sesak di dadanya yang sudah lama ingin ia tumpahkan akhirnya mampu ia ucapkan.

"S-siwon _hyung...geuman_..."

Kyuhyun berusaha menahan agar Siwon bisa tenang. Pemuda itu juga sudah menangis sekarang. Ia sudah mengetahui semuanya tentang keluarga Siwon. Karena itu dia memutuskan menerima lamaran Siwon. Dia mencintai Siwon...

Siwon melihat Jungsoo dengan sedih, Ibunya sudah menangis lagi. "_Mianhae, eomma..._Suho yang menginginkan ini sebelum dia tak sadarkan diri pagi ini. Dia tidak ingin aku dijodohkan..."

Jungsoo hanya mengangguk paham. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Youngwoon. Wanita itu berkata disela isakannya. "S-Suho...hiks...mungkin tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi...hiks! Biarkan dia melihat Siwon bahagia...hiks! Aku mohon Youngwoon-_ah..._"

Youngwoon tak mengatakan apapun. Pria itu melepas genggaman Jungsoo dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Jungsoo tak mampu menahannya, Youngwoon sangat keras kepala. Akhirnya ia melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang menunduk.

Wanita itu menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun, membuat pemuda itu melihat kearahnya. Jungsoo tersenyum sedih, "Kita tak sempat berkenalan...bahkan aku tidak pernah mendengarmu dari Siwon. Siwon dan Suho menjaga rahasia mereka dengan baik." ujarnya pelan.

"N-namaku...Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun...nyonya..." kata Kyuhyun dengan segenap keberaniannya.

Air mata wanita itu terus mengalir, tangannya gemetar menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun. "_Mianhae...geurigo...gomawo. _Tolong jaga putraku dengan baik..." gumamnya pelan.

Kyuhyun terisak pelan dan mengangguk. Jungsoo melihat kearah Siwon, menyentuh pipi putranya yang kini sudah terisak. "Hiks...Temui Suho. Beritahu dia..."

Siwon mengangguk disela tangis, dibawanya Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruang ICU. Menggunakan pakaian steril, keduanya berada disisi kiri dan kanan Suho. Kyuhyun yang baru kali pertama bertemu Suho, menyentuh jemari anak laki-laki tiu dengan hati-hati. "Suho-_ah..._Ini Kyunie _hyung_..." ucapnya. Tapi hanya alat kardiograf yang menjawabnya.

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun yang menatap Suho dengan seksama. Perlahan sebelah tangannya meraih jemari Kyuhyun, membuat pemuda itu menoleh. '_Ayo kita ucapkan janji suci disini...' _kata Siwon dalam hati.

Seolah mengerti, Kyuhyun pun mengangguk. Siwon menarik napas panjang sebelum kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Suho. "Aku...Choi Siwon, menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai istriku. Baik dalam susah maupun senang, sakit maupun sehat sampai maut memisahkan kami berdua..." ucapnya.

Dan kini giliran Kyuhyun, pemuda itu gemetar dan menahan tangisnya. "A-aku...C-cho Kyuhyun...hiks! Menerima C-Choi Siwon...sebagai suamiku. Baik dalam susah...maupun senang, sakit maupun...sehat. Sampai maut...memisahkan kami berdua..."

Janji suci pernikahan pun sudah diucapkan. Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah resmi menjadi suami istri. Perlahan, Siwon berjalan kesamping Kyuhyun mencium kening Kyuhyun cukup lama. Mereka berdua kini menangis dalam diam. Siwon melihat kearah Suho yang masih terpejam. _Hyung sudah menepati janji...karena itu, bangunlah baby..._

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Ia berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun, "Kau sama sekali tidak menyesal, kan...?

Kyuhyun menggeleng, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Siwon. Sebelah tangannya sejak tadi tidak melepaskan jemari Suho. Dia sama sekali tidak menyesali apapun...

Dan menerima apapun konsekuensi yang akan dia terima. Karena...dia mencintai Siwon. Dia...tidak menyerah untuk Siwon...

.

.

.

**WK**

_**Ketika seseorang yang kita cintai pergi**_

_**Kita yang berada disisinya tak mampu melakukan apapun selain...**_

_**Berdoa dan melihat wajahnya dari balik pigura kaca**_

_**Seandainya tak mampu melakukan itu**_

_**Terkadang terasa...matipun lebih baik**_

**WK**

.

.

.

2014

.

.

"_Kalian dengar beritanya, kan? Kyuhyun sedang hamil."_

"_Ommo, jinja? Aigoo, kasian sekali..."_

"_B-bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bunuh diri saat mengandung seperti itu..."_

"_Ssst, jangan bicara tentang hal semacam itu disini. Suaminya nanti dengar..."_

"_Memang benar, bukan? Jika tidak, kenapa pihak keluarganya tidak mau melakukan otopsi untuk memastikan penyebabnya. Apalagi keluarga suaminya itu kaya raya. Akan timbul masalah jika tersebar dipublik..."_

Bisikan-bisikan itu mampu Siwon dengar dari ruangan sebelah, tempat menjamu para tamu yang datang ke rumah duka. Pemuda itu termenung dalam diam, mendengarnya tanpa bisa bersuara sama sekali. Lidahnya seolah terpotong, membuatnya terbungkam. Ia hanya mampu menelan semua kata yang ingin ia ucapkan. Ia duduk bersandar di dinding yang terasa dingin, memandang kearah yang sama sejak satu jam yang lalu. Rangkaian bunga krisan yang menghiasi foto istrinya, Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat cantik disana.

'_Bagaimana bisa kau tersenyum disaat ini, Kyuhyun-ah...'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Ini sudah sehari sejak Kyuhyun meninggal. Siwon belum sekalipun beranjak dari sana meskipun untuk makan ataupun ke kamar mandi. Dia hanya akan memberi hormat pada tamu yang datang sejenak, dan kembali duduk termenung disana tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Pemuda itu masih seolah berada di antara alam nyata dan tidak nyata. Terkadang semuanya terasa seperti mimpi buruk, tapi terkadang nyata dan menyakitkan.

Tentu saja sulit dipercaya, semua terjadi sangat cepat. Kyuhyun meninggal dengan menyisakan banyak perasaan yang tak mampu ia ungkapkan. Bunuh diri, kata itu seolah menguliti tubuhnya hingga berdarah.

Apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun adalah kesalahannya. Kyuhyun pergi karena kebodohannya. Kyuhyun bunuh diri...karena dia...

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

**After End, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari cerita teman sayasejak 2012 yang lalu. Dia ternyata mendengar kisah ini dari sepupunya, tentang dua orang seniornya di SMU dulu. Nama mereka adalah Atsumu dan Hime, mereka menikah di usia 20 tahun. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan menikah setahun kemudian. Banyak yang terjadi dalam hidup mereka diawal pernikahan. Keluarga yang tidak merestui, Atsumu yang akhirnya tidak melanjutkan kuliahnya dan lebih memilih bekerja di sebuah perusahaan Kontraktor. Dan Hime harus membantu Atsumu dengan bekerja disebuah restoran cepat saji. Hidup mereka sungguh sulit saat itu, tapi mereka berusaha saling menguatkan dan melangkah bersama meski terasa berat.**

**Dan Tuhan memang punya kehendak lain, Atsumu mulai lelah menghadapi hidupnya yang serba kekurangan. Ia tidak pernah memperdulikan Hime lagi. Hingga penyesalan datang ketika ia mendapat kabar yang mengejutkan, Hime ditemukan jatuh dari atap gedung apartemen mereka dan meninggal dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. **

**Ketika saya mendengar cerita ini, perasaan saya campur aduk saat itu. Jujur, saya kehilangan kata-kata mendengarnya. Teman saya bahkan mengirimkan foto pasangan itu. Foto diambil ketika musim semi, Hime sangat manis dan Atsumu terlihat sangat berwibawa. Saya benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada di otak Atsumu saat itu. Tapi menurut cerita teman saya itu, Atsumu sempat mengalami depresi berat. Dia menyesali banyak hal, kenapa mereka bertemu, kenapa mereka jatuh cinta, dan kenapa mereka menikah. Atsumu menyadari bahwa saat itu mereka terlalu muda untuk hidup dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan dan mengalami segala polemik hidup.**

**Tapi sebulan yang lalu, saya mendengar lagi cerita tentang Atsumu. Dan kisah mereka selanjutnya akan saya ceritakan di chapter 2. Semoga kalian ga' komplain karena saya menceritakan kisah ini. Karena tanpa kisah mereka, saya tidak mungkin menulis fanfic ini. Maaf jika terkesan bagian akhir chapter ini terburu-buru. Soalnya sya buru-buru apdet untuk seseorang yang sudah mennggu sya apdet meskipun telat. Mian saeng :'( Oke, sekian untuk chapter ini, jangan lupa review ya~**


End file.
